


Dress Up

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros try on outfits, but it's just a little too much for Tavros to hold back when he sees Gamzee in a subjuggulator uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

”I look all kinds of unmirthful.”

"Come on, Gamzee. I’m sure you, look just fine."

You absolutely do not look fine. Your outfit is way to big on your lithe body. You had indulged Tavros in a game of dress up and the only outfit besided your t-shirt and wicked comfy polka dotted pants you had to bring was some stupid subjuggulator uniform. You don’t even remember how the motherfuck it got in your closet. Then again, you don’t remember a lot of shit. But that’s okay with you. It’s harder to enjoy the present if you’re all up and bogged down by the past and shit. 

You come out of the bathroom after a few more attempts to keep the garment on your shoulders and then giving up, letting the shirt fall to one side so that one of your shoulders is exposed. You could care less about the pants barely hanging off your hips since your usual pants pretty much do the same.

You look at Tavros and smile when you see him in his Pupa Pan outfit. He’s such a cute motherfucker. His face though, he’s giving you the weirdest look and you frown. He probably does think you look stupid, just like you said you would.

"Tavbro? You alright?… I knew it. I knew I looked motherfucking ridiculous in this get up. I’m just gonna go cha- MMPH!"

You did not see that coming. Your Tavbro has tackled you to the ground and mashed his lips to yours in an awkward kiss. Your teeth clack together and you nick your lip on his fangs a few times but… it’s perfect! He breaks the kiss and you try to speak but he’s nipping at your exposed shoulder and your words turn to mush. Tav doesn’t seem to be having any troubles speaking though.

"I’m sorry. I just, I couldn’t help myself. Um, can I just… Please?"

He rocks his hips down on yours and you gasp. Is he asking you to… mirthful messiahs, does he want to pail?! Shit like this only happened to you in your dirty dreams but usually, he was the one under you, not the other way around. You’re definitely not complaining though, not when you can feel his bulge poking at you through his pants. You answer his question with a roll of your hips and a soft moan. 

As soon as you emit the sound, he growls into your neck and flips you over on your stomach abruptly. You make a confused squeak before groaning in burning arousal when he lifts your hips off the floor and yanks your pants down, exposing your nook to him. He slides two fingers up the slit and you gasp, pushing back to get more pressure on your nook but he yanks his hand away before you can.

"Heh. You’re, already dripping, for me that is."

He slides his hand down your nook until he reaches your squirming bulge and gives it a firm squeeze, making you moan and spread your legs wider for him. You can’t believe this is happening. You can’t believe Tavros is actually dominating you but it’s hotter than anything your sopor addled pan could ever dream up. He leans over you and you shiver when you feel his hot, slick bulge flicker across your nook.

"Do you, want it, Gamzee?"

"Shit yeah, bro."

"Yeah, I bet you do."

Holy motherfucking shit this is so hot. You want him to fuck you, fuck you hard and fast until you forget your own name and remember only his. You whine low and long when his bulge pushes inside you slow and steady. You hear him hiss behind you before groaning when his hips meet your ass. He leans over you and holds your arms down to the floor as he starts a slow pace. It’s slow but his thrusts have so much power that it pushes a startled moan out of you each time.

You spread your legs as wide as you can and arch your back so he can get at your nook better and he groans in approval, ramming into you faster at the new angle. Your tongue flops out of your mouth as you moan and mewl for him, a blissed out smile plastered on your face. He’s growling softly behind you and the sound sends tingles up your spine.

He flips you over again and grabs your hips for leverage as he pounds into you with renewed vigor. You’re so loud and so motherfucking aroused and the blush on your Tavbro’s cheeks as he stares at his bulge disappearing inside you says he’s enjoying himself too. You grip his hips and pull, making him fuck you harder and faster as you moan like a needy slut. You don’t care. It feels so good and you are going to let this motherfucker know just how good he’s making you feel.

"Shit, bro! So good! Yeah fuck me, bro! Aww yeah motherfucker!"

He releases one of your hips to pull at your bulge in quick flicks of the wrist. You’re puddle of buzzing nerves and burning skin and you realize, you’re gonna cum. You pull harder on Tavros’s hips and he groans at your nook clenching around him, his bulge curling and coiling deep inside you on something hot and sweet. His bulge doubles over in you and you lock up and shake, panting fast and hard.

"Cum for me, Gamzee."

You comply immediately, hips going wild as you you scream for him. Your bulge squeezes around his fingers and your material coats your groins and his shirt some of it even hits him on the cheek. He thrusts into you a few more times, growling and grunting before a shaky groan bubbles from his lips as he fills your nook with his hot material. His expression is so motherfucking sexy, so motherfucking pleased that it makes your bulge twitch before it reasheathes.

He collapses on top of you and you rub at his horns, making him rumble deep in his chest. When he looks up at you, he looks like he’s having an internal battle with himself. Like he doesn’t know what to say.

"We’re, uh, we kinda made a mess."

You smile at him and cup his cheek as you lean up, tongue snaking out to lick the material that got on his face. He flushes and you chuckle.

"Yeah. We kinda motherfucking did."

"Heh. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to, wear this again. You should, wear that again, though. Definitely wear that again."


End file.
